Deleted scene
by Will the Bald Eagle
Summary: Parts of my story that was blocked off by rating for many reasons.
1. Maria's story

**WARNING: This story is a little bit gory with some sexual reference, but if you like these kinds of story, this is your jam.**

 **This occurs two years after she escaped Erico.**

"NO, LET ME GO PLEASE, I'll DO ANYTHING!" A teenage male scarlet macaw begged me to release him when I dragged him across the floor of my hollow.

"Why are you so scared? It's not like I'm gonna do anything bad to you." I said and smiled at him.

"I can get you anything if you let me go." The macaw still tried to beg me to leave him alone.

"I don't need anything from you, all I care is your body." I said as I took some vines and wrapped it around him, making him unable to move.

"What is this? What are you going to with me?" The macaw looked away and hoping that I wouldn't hurt him.

I kept smiling at him until I moved his head and made him look at me. All that I could see in the macaw's eye was fear, so I wanted to calm him down a bit. I opened my mouth and licked the feathers around his eyes and tasting the salt from his tears.

"Don't cry my baby, it's going to be alright." I kept teasing him which made him even more scared.

I then lowered my tongue and licked his lower beak. I then forced him to open his mouth and locked my beak with his. The macaw felt my tongue wiggle everywhere in his beak and closed his eyes both in pleasure and guiltiness.

After a few minutes, I stopped and raised my head, I looked in the macaw's eye and said," Did you like it?"

"No." That's all the macaw said and could say because he was so scared of what's going to happen next.

"Do you want some more actions?" I touched his face with my wings seductively.

"Please just kill me already." The macaw gave up his hope and said to me.

"Well, it's your loss if you didn't want me to pleasure you in a way only mates do." I said and placed my claws on the macaw's cloaca, I then rubbed it softly and made him moan. After a few seconds of pleasure for him, I grabbed his lower body and quickly slashed it with my claws and made him scream. I heard his voice and said," How do you like that?"

He didn't respond so I tried kissed him again to keep him calm, but he closed his beak as hard as he can due to the pain. I felt happy seeing him like this so I kept playing with him. I slashed one of his wing and some blood came out of the wound so I licked and sucked it as hard as I can. He screamed again and tried to get free. I tasted and swallowed the blood, and then climbed on top of him and punched him hard in the stomach with my claws. Blood immediately came out of his mouth and flowed down his face, so I kissed him again and tasted the blood in his beak.

"Mmmh, saliva and blood combined tastes so good." I moaned at this new taste that I found. I wanted some more so I punched him again and he spit some more blood out. I repeated this over and over again until he finally said something," Please...kill...me."

He was begging for me to kill him so I helped him to end his misery. I slashed him in the neck and blood squirted across the hollow. I was proudly looking at my newly painted wall and gently kissed the dead body. I then torn him into pieces so I can enjoy the flesh.

 **This is just tormenting to both write and read. If you feel this is too much for you, tell me in the review section and I'll turn it down next time.**


	2. Lemon for chapter 4 to 5

**So here is the lemon for my story "The exchange" in chapter 4 to 5.**

Jewel slowly moved over behind Blu and smiled sinisterly. She stepped onto Blu's back which alerted him.

"Jewel, what are you doing?" Blu asked as he felt something on his back.

"Oh, just wait." Jewel said to Blu with a lustful voice," Flip your body."

"Why?" Blu asked.

"No why, just do it."

"Ok, if you say so." Blu flipped his body and said curiously of what Jewel is going to do.

"Good, now relax, I'll do the rest." Jewel said as she began to kiss him on the beak passionately. Soon she moved down to his neck and down on his chest. Blu felt the kisses from Jewel were gradually moving towards a lower area and moaned at the feeling of pleasure. Jewel then moved down to his stomach and gave it a few nudges and kisses, but right when Jewel was above his cloaca, Blu spoke.

"Ok Jewel, I think that's enough." Blu said nervously realizing that Jewel was about to kiss his cloaca which is a request for sex.

"Oh come on Blu, don't be such a party pooper, it'll be fine. Just sit back and relax." Jewel said and removed her beak from his stomach and stared at his cloaca for a few seconds before finally opening her beak and letting her tongue lose on his wet hole.

"Oh my god!" Blu closed his eyes and yelped in pleasure as the electric feeling buzzed throughout his entire body.

Jewel had her tongue on his cloaca for the first few seconds, and savored the flavor of his private part, salty and sour she thought. She then moved her tongue up and down to create love friction that they both enjoyed. The smooching sound of her tongue moving through his outer ring of his cloaca made her even more horny as she started to moan herself.

"Oh Jewel…" Blu moaned out her name out loud to the pleasure.

Jewel licked and kissed his cloaca for a few good minutes and decided to make it more interesting. She opened her beak as wide as possible and led out her tongue as far as she could. She looked at Blu one last time before drilling her soft tongue into his pink and fleshy cave. Blu's mind was blown when he felt her tongue exploring the depth of his cloaca. Jewel would sometimes wiggle her tongue back and forth like a snake which satisfied Blu to the max.

"Oh my gosh Jewel…" Blu moaned out," I… I think I'm… going to cum!"

Just as Blu said that, a stream of juice sprang out of his wet cloaca and splashed onto Jewel's face which she enjoyed. Jewel got up and wiped the juice off her face and said," How did you like it?"

"That… was… great." Blu panted," But I think that's enough for today now."

"You haven't satisfied me yet." Jewel said in a lustful voice.

"Fine, what treatment do you want?" Blu asked," Do you want me to suck your cloaca too?"

"No, I want to fuck you." Jewel said and approached him.

"No, that'll get me pregnant." Blu said to her.

"But I want to." Jewel didn't listen as she tackle Blu down in the nest, kissing him with her dirty beak lustfully.

"Jewel! Stop it." Blu struggled in Jewel's strong wings while he was pinned down in the nest.

After a while of kissing, Jewel disconnected and lowered herself where she could see both of their cloaca dripping wet. She slammed her cloaca onto his gential which made him moan both in pain and pleasure.

"Jewel! I'm not ready to have kids!" Blu yelled out.

Jewel didn't respond as she kept humping on Blu's waist back and forth with a steadily increasing rate. Blu could feel his orgasm close again after a few minutes of intense sex. His cloaca was dripping wet with both of their genital juice, a string of transparent liquid floats between their cloaca as Jewel pulls back from his waist, and comes back together when Jewel bumps her cloaca against his. Jewel would sometimes slide her cloaca against his with gentle force, creating friction of pleasure for both of them as their heartbeat and body went beyond the limits of the sky.

Blu still tried to push Jewel away from him because he didn't want to get pregnant and have kids just yet. He was still new to a female's body, and needed to adapt to the new changes, but a sudden chick of theirs can be the greatest obstacle of all, even for a normal family a kid is a real big struggle, let alone male and female's job got switched.

But Blu couldn't deny the fact that he was enjoy every piece that combined them together, and the heat that they created was undeniably pleasureful. He opened his eyes from the intense humping and saw the eyes of a male filled with lust. Jewel's body twitched as she felt an electrical current running through her body wildly, sapping all her senses and demanded her to do the final act. Her eyes closed slightly as she sped up her humping on Blu to a speed that Blu could not handle. He led out his second orgasm just a few seconds after she sped up, juices of his cloaca flew out like a volcanic eruption, and the burning sensation from his orgasm dominated his senses.

"Here I cum!" Jewel yelled out when she felt the orgamsic juice from Bu triggered her genetic lever.

Jewel could not handle the pressure as she finally grasped on Blu's twitching body, releasing her sperms into Blu's hot, pink cloaca. Blu felt Jewel cumming into him, with her gametes traveled through his warm and soft tunnel of love, and filled her ovary completely.

"Ahh… That was so good…" Jewel moaned out and got up from Blu's sweating body, his cloaca filled with white sticky substance. Jewel curled up in the nest as Blu sat in a corner, crying out his miseries.

 **I know I'm weird, but I somehow enjoyed writing these.**

 **Am I a pervert?**


End file.
